


A confession of love

by pasu_pare, r00tless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasu_pare/pseuds/pasu_pare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/r00tless/pseuds/r00tless
Summary: Dia and Riko come to terms with their growing feelings for one another.





	A confession of love

Her eyes never stray far from where Riko is, stealing quick glances when she thought no one was watching. Dia was aware of her constant urge to look in Riko’s direction and today she could not take her eyes off her. Riko’s laughter resonated through Dia’s body, a familiar comforting sound. Riko was laughing with Chika and You while the three were doing their stretches before their usual training. It seemed to Dia as though Chika and You were teasing Riko, causing her cheeks to flush as she made an awkward expression and giggled. Dia thought the expressions Riko made were the most beautiful thing she ever had the honour to witness, even more so when Riko was in an awkward situation. Dia noticed the way she shifted her stance, the way she averted her eyes and lowered her gaze. It made her want to cup her face between her hands. Although seeing Riko’s cute expressions made a stirring feeling within Dia’s chest, she couldn’t help but feel another emotion clouding her judgement, which made her burn with a sort of frustration. She clenched her teeth as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Chika was loud. Too loud. And she was invoking laughter from Riko, which Dia had hardly ever done. ‘Dia, if you glare at Chika any longer her head might combust,’ Kanan laughed from beside her, and to her left Mari chuckled. ‘Your glare is so scary Dia~’ Mari teased. Kanan and Mari were all too aware of Dia’s growing feelings towards Riko. She had pouted and complained numerous times. Dia turned away from them and took a sip of water. ‘You both should focus on your stretches and chat less.’ ‘You should angle your head more to the right when you drink water so that Riko can your beautiful neck’ Mari quipped, causing Dia to splutter her water out and soak her white t-shirt.

 

***

 

Riko smiled softly when she saw the scene in front of her. She had been subtly watching Dia from afar as she always has been, quietly admiring her form when she could. _So Dia has these sides to her too_ , she thought to herself. She wanted to run over and help Dia. Watching the way Mari and Kanan laughed and teased Dia, the way they could easily bring out different sides to her so effortlessly, Riko couldn’t help but wish that Dia would show these sides to her too. That she would open up to her too. There was nothing to be upset about she told herself. The three of them were childhood friends, so of course they were close.

Yet seeing how close Mari and Kanan were to Dia, she knew it was a farfetched idea that Dia would act this way towards her; a lost cause yet she couldn’t help but want it nonetheless. ‘Riko-chan? Riiiiko-chan? What’s wrong? You were giggling a while ago now you seem a bit down.’ Jolting back into reality, Riko turned to face Chika, ‘It’s nothing! Don’t worry I’m okay, ‘ she managed to say. Chika tapped her lightly on the shoulder, a grin forming on her face. ‘You know, maybe you should go and help Dia-san out maybe offer to help her change her shirt? Maybe something more?’ Riko felt her ears go hot and her throat go dry. It was the summer heat. That’s why she was this warm. ‘C-Chika! Stop! What are you implying?? Wait don’t tell me anything just stop.’ She turned away from Chika and focused on her stretches before any impure thoughts could cloud her thinking. You walked off laughing to herself while Chika giggled. She wanted to. She really wanted to. She liked spending time with Dia, sometimes staying after hours to do extra work for the student council just so she could stay in Dia’s presence longer and help lighten her burden. But Dia is someone who she could never have a chance with, not with the way she is.

 

***

 

‘You know Riko always blushes when she’s around you, I wonder what that could possibly mean.’

Dia kept replaying what Mari had said to her during lunch over and over again in her head. Now she was on her way to the student council meeting trying to stop her heart from beating out of control. She was conscious of her growing feelings for Riko. What started out as admiration turned into a crush and this crush turned into something deeper. Something more, which made her heart pound louder and faster, her body temperature to get hotter, and her self-control and usual calmness to disintegrate slightly. Spending time with Riko made pulse race like it had never done before, which meant that she spent more time calming her breathing than enjoying Riko’s presence. And with the younger girl staying back late after school to help her with the student council, this was the time they spent together. A time which was theirs; and Dia treasured this time.

Walking past the music room, she heard the familiar sound of a piano. Riko was playing the new song she wrote. She was probably practicing. Dia admired how diligent Riko was. She walked in and leaned by the wall, silently watching Riko. Watching as her fingers moved through the keys, as the light breeze from the open window bristled through her hair, as the melody filled the room and echoed through Dia’s body. She thought about how beautiful Riko looked playing her piano, her hair falling past her shoulders and how she wouldn’t mind staying in this moment for a while longer.

 

***

 

Riko noticed a figure move from the corner of her eye and jumped in surprised. ‘D-Dia how long have you been there??’ She stuttered as her eyes widened and her cheeks heated up. Dia smiled softly, her eyes sparkling- stirring something within Riko, lightly tugging at her heartstrings. ‘I’ve been here for a while, you play beautifully Riko, I’ve always admired that.’ _And I’ve always admired you Dia_. _I’ve always watched you, I’ve always thought your traits were endearing. Actually I lo-_

‘Th-thank you’ Riko manages, as she cuts her thoughts short and looks away. She glances back at Dia, to find her heading for the door ‘It’s about time we head for the council duties that await us, don’t you think?’ Riko follows her silently as they walk side by side. Their fingers accidentally brush against each other, but Dia pulls her hand away quickly and walks forward, ahead of Riko. The urge to reach out and hold her hand almost makes Riko comply, but she steels herself and walks forward.

 

***

 

Dia works through the paperwork quickly but can’t completely focus on her work at hand. The feeling of Riko’s fingers against hers runs through her mind every time she tries to block it. She watches as Riko finishes her share of the paperwork with ease. She volunteered to stay behind and help Dia, and for that Dia was grateful. Not only would the work get done faster, but it was only her and Riko in this space. Their space.

Riko looks up from her work and smiles when she catches Dia’s eye. The setting sun’s rays illuminated Riko’s features and Dia had to look away unless she wanted the butterflies she felt at the pit of her stomach to escape her. When she could bring herself to look back at Riko, Riko was still looking at her, a worried expression written all over her face. ‘Dia? Are you alright? I can handle the rest of the work, you should get some rest if you’re not feeling well,’ she said, walking over to where Dia was sitting. Dia was lost in thought when she felt a hand pressed against her forehead.

‘You’re hot’ Riko’s voice cracked, and Dia could sense a hint of underlying worry.

‘No, you are’

‘W-what?’

‘What? I mean it’s hot. Its summer after all. Maybe we should call it a day and head home. I’ll bring the rest of the work home,’ Dia stood up abruptly and turned away. She made for the door and waited for Riko to gather her things. They parted ways at the front of the school, each heading their separate way home.

 

***

 

Riko could still feel the smoothness of Dia’s skin on her hands, the closeness of Dia. She walked home, listening to the sounds of the cicadas. Whenever Riko tried to get close, Dia would put some distance between them. Maybe she annoyed her. She clutched her chest, not knowing how to process the feelings that kept her from thinking straight. Lost in her thoughts, she headed straight for her room as she got home, dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. She buried her face against her pillow. _Am I just a bother after all?_ She felt a vibration at the foot of her bed, and reluctantly opened her phone to a message from Chika.

**Chika: riko-chan can you please help me with the maths test on wednesday!** Riko silently smiled to herself.

**Riko: of course chika-chan.**

**Chika: how was the date with dia-san ~ o(≧∇≦o)**

**Riko: chika-chan...**

**Riko: stop ! she's not interested in me.**

**Riko: and also, I think I may be a burden on her. (っ- ‸ – ς)**

Riko heard the familiar sound of Chika’s balcony window opening, the wind carried Chika’s voice whispering her name. Forcing herself to stand up, she opened her balcony door and was instantly comforted by Chika’s smiling face. Chika leaned over the balcony railing, closing the space between them. ‘What’s wrong Riko-chan?’ The apparent worry in her voice touched Riko. ‘I just- Chika-chan, I like spending time with Dia-san, I enjoy her just being by my side but even if her feelings are not the same as mine, it feels as though even as a friend she doesn’t enjoy the time we share together. I feel as though I maybe annoy her, a little bit maybe. But I understand, Dia-san is so wonderful, she’s pretty and smart, she takes a lot of work on and completes them flawlessly, she has a sense of respect and authority I greatly admire and when she smiles, I feel as though I’m lost in it. Today she looked unwell and I was worried about her, but she just left quickly. Maybe she really is annoyed? Maybe I just get in her way?’ Riko trails off, her voice fragile and shaking as she tells her friend her insecurities, about not being good enough for Dia. About being a burden.

‘She’s never going to see me the way I see her and maybe I can learn to be happy with watching her from a distance.’ Chika listened to Riko without a word, wanting to reach out and hug her. Seeing her friend distraught was painful.

‘Riko-chan, I’ve seen Dia-san look at you a lot. The way she looks at you is similar to the way you look at her. You’ll never know how she feels if you don’t ask right? And if you don’t ask you might regret it.’ She urges her friend, trying her best to sound supportive. Riko turns her head towards the sky, the moonlight illuminating her scarlet hair. Thoughts of the student council presidents smile flooded her memory. She wanted to see that smile more than anything. And she wanted that smile to be directed at her.

 

***

 

The cafeteria was abuzz with students chattering. Dia sat in between Kanan and Mari, the three of them squished together even though there was plenty of room. They seemed to want to box her in and make sure she couldn’t escape. And God knows she wanted to escape. She sighed to herself, ‘What do you two want?’ ‘Oh Dia enough grumbling and spill!’ Mari’s eyes sparkled as she waited in anticipation. Kanan followed Mari’s lead and quipped in, ‘Yes Dia, tell us all about your time with Riko.’

‘There is nothing to say. We did work and went home.’ She hesitantly replied. Unsure of what to make of Riko’s worried expression from yesterday evening, and perhaps she gave the wrong impression when she acted coldly towards Riko. Dia was fine, the only reason she heated up was because of Riko. But she couldn’t tell her that.

‘Yes you can tell her that!’ Mari practically squealed, which made Dia realise she had said her thoughts out loud. She silently cursed herself. Kanan chuckled ‘It’s cute to see you like this Dia.’ She teased. Perhaps they were right. In order to prevent another misunderstanding with Riko, if indeed Riko had misunderstood her intentions, was to be clear with Riko about her feelings. Pouting, Dia turned towards Kanan.

‘Waiting isn’t doing much good, they just grow more and more. My feelings for Riko that is. I’ll tell her this evening if she decides to stay back and help out.’

‘Ooooohhhhhh that’s the spirit!’ Mari gave a thumbs up gesture, winking. Dia brushed off Mari’s excited squeals and hugging, focusing on her meal. The rice ball she had prepared tasted the same as always. She wondered how lunch would taste if Riko had made her a bento; but this thought was quickly pushed back as soon as it surfaced.

 

***

 

Class was dismissed, but Riko was too preoccupied with the events of yesterday realise this until Chika had gently shaken her back to reality. Gathering her things, she made her way to the student council room. She lingered just by the door, unsure of whether she should go in, if perhaps she would only slow Dia down, perhaps all her efforts were in vain. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding, her fingers reached towards the door, which was suddenly flung open as a student ran out of the room in a hurry, causing Riko to stumble back into a body. Familiar hands gripped her shoulder, steadying her. ‘Are you alright?’ Asked a voice she had longed to hear. Turning around, she quickly nodded and almost stumbled back again when the proximity of how close their faces were to each other sunk in.

‘I-I'm fine.’ She stammered. Dia frowned but nodded. ‘Well then I’m glad you’re okay. Please do be careful.’ She said as she walked past Riko and entered the student council room. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back and faces Riko. ‘And if possible, I’d like to talk with you about something once our work has been complete.’ Nodding, Riko followed her into the room. _Something to talk with me about? Just the two of us? I wonder what’s wrong_. Riko buried the thought from her mind, knowing that dwelling on it would cause her to fly into a panic.

The both of them worked separately. The silence was deafening, surrounding both of them; but neither knew what to say to the other, or how to make casual conversation when they both were thinking too much.

The sound of Dia’s chair being pushed back caused Riko to look up. She watched as Dia walked towards the window, her body tense and rigid. Riko stood up and started walking towards where Dia was, but uncertainty and her insecurities anchored her to the ground. Riko watched as Dia turned around. The setting sun engulfing her, crowning her with it’s orange rays. ‘Riko, are you finished with your work?’ Dia asked. If Riko didn’t know any better, she could have sworn Dia’s voice had a slight tremble. Riko nodded, still unable to make herself move. ‘Good, then we can talk.’ Dia exhaled deeply. Dias eyes fluttered to the right, then back at Riko. She seemed nervous about something, and Riko wanted to run and comfort her. But she was rooted where she stood, waiting with anticipation and bated breath.

‘Riko, I love you.' Dia said.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Riko I love you._

_This is impossible._

_Riko wake up._

Riko pinched her arm, trying to force herself back to reality if indeed it was a dream. 

‘I’ve been aware of my feelings for a while now. I know I’m not the best at communication. Perhaps some of my intentions have been misunderstood. So, I wanted to communicate my feelings to you, in a simple way. I love you, and I mean this in a way where you make my pulse race, and where I want to hold you so much I can’t take it. I suppose this is my confession.’ Dia continues.

_You make my pulse race, I love you, I want to hold you._

Riko was unable to breath. She almost falls to the floor, but is caught by Dia’s familiar arms. ‘Riko? I apologise, are you alright?’ Dia reaches for the bottle of water resting on the nearest table top, but Riko holds her arm steady and stops her. She looks up at Dia’s beautiful face looking down at her. ‘Dia-san I-, am I dreaming?’ Dia shakes her head and smiles down at Riko. ‘Dia-san I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time.’ Riko’s eyes glisten and tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Dia gently wiped Riko’s cheeks. She made Riko cry and for that, she would never forgive herself.

‘A-and I’ve watched you for a long time Dia-san and I love the time we spend together here even if we don’t talk much and I think you're so beautiful and I want to spend more and more time with you and I-' Dia listened to Riko’s incoherent rambling. She looked down at her with adoration, she found this side of Riko overwhelmingly cute. She held her close, Riko’s head resting on her shoulder. She could get used to the way this felt quickly. Riko shifted and looked up at her as Dia planted a kiss on her forehead. Tears welled up at the corner of Riko’s eyes again, and Dia chuckled softly. Feeling brave, she pressed her lips against Riko’s.

They stayed like that for a while, as the last rays of sunlight dipped past the edge of the window.


End file.
